I should have left with you
by The Danbork
Summary: Amata thinks that her life is over when Zoe leaves, but she will look for her even if that ends her life. (rated M for later chapters, contains swearing, sex, and drugs)
1. Chapter 1

Amata Almodovar didn't know what to do, her best friend was gone and her father was mad.

She sighed as she thought of the good times she and Zoe had like the time when she placed some mentats of her Nuka-cola and it exploded sending half of her drink in all directions.

Amata smiled because she knew that Zoe would be able to find her father and that she would be ok, she then thought that she could go with her but that thought was soon dismissed because she thought of her own father, he might get lonely and she was not that kind of person who left people behind unless she was forced to, and her Pip-Boy said that she wasn't a bad person.

When Amata got home she saw her father in his office buried deep into his thoughts, her father soon realized that Amata was standing there and he said:

"Why are you here, why didn't you go with your … friend?"

"Because I think that you might get lonely in here without anybody to talk to"

Amata´s father looked into her eyes and said:

"You preferred your friend over me, you are like the rest of this people, thinking that the overseer is always watching and trying to stand against me, well I'll have none of it"

Amata was enraged as she said:

"I don't think like that dad and you know it more than anyone in the vault"

"Amata I know that you think exactly like that, how do I know? Well you think that you can keep a secret what you and Zoe do"

Amata couldn't believe what she was hearing, how did her father know about she and Zoe? She didn't even tell him, her father suddenly said:

"Surprised aren't you? How do I know? I´m the overseer and your dad, what other logical explanation would there be if you spend every night with her and everyday with her"

Amata replied in a very mad tone:

"You know nothing about Zoe and me so shut the fuck up!"

"Amata, you must understand it´s good that she went away from the vault you might finally learn how you need to be without her, and you might marry a man and have children"

Amata was enraged, how could her father say that it was good that Zoe was gone?

"You know what father? Fuck you! I love her and nothing you say will ever change that, I think that I see now why I must leave the vault"

Amata´s father replied with a tone of sarcasm:

"And what will you do after you find her, if you do, live the rest of your lives in an irradiated wasteland? Hah! Face it Amata you won't find her and if you do it will be the pile of her bones"

"Fuck you dad, I´m leaving and whatever you say won´t stop me!"

Amata then ran to the entrance to the vault and opened the door, she then ran to the little wooden door that stood between the wasteland and the vault, as she opened it she was blinded by the light of the sun.

Unfortunately the sun was too much for her body and she passed out, little did she know about the dangers of the Capital Wasteland that would force her to be another person.


	2. Chapter 2

Amata woke up in what seemed to be a hospital, she couldn't move, as she looked around she saw that she was strapped to a bed.  
She struggled to get her bonds loose, but with every try the ropes got tighter, she soon heard somebody get in the room, she quickly closed her eyes and played asleep  
"Don't toy with me, I know you're awake"  
Amata tried not to move as hard as she could, she didn't know that people moved when they were asleep.  
"Lady, I know that people move when they are asleep, so don't treat me like an idiot"  
Amata soon gave up, and thought to herself why she was so stupid to think that people didn´t move when they were asleep, she opened her eyes, the man gave a smile, Amata soon spoke:  
"Where am I ?"  
"In a clinic"  
"Obviously, I mean in which city?"  
The man gave her a surprised look.  
"You don't know? Excuse me lady but you are not a local are you?"  
"No I've just arrived here or I think so"  
"Humph, what's your name lady?"  
"Amata Almodovar"  
"Oh my god, it's you, are you a friend of Zoe?"  
Amata was puzzled, how did he know her?  
"Yes, how do you know?"  
"She was here some months ago"  
"What?!, you're lying, I went outside of the vault some hours ago!"  
The man looking very doubtful said;  
"So, you don't remember, do you?"  
Amata had a surprised look on her face, that said it all.  
"Come with me Amata, I'll explain everything to you"  
After the man said that, he loosened the bonds and helped her stand up.  
After Amata was up from the bed she immediately knew that she was in a hospital.  
Before Amata was out she asked:  
"Where am I? And who are you?"  
The doctor looked at her and said with a funny look on his face:  
"You're in Megaton and I'm Church"

**Sorry this looks like this but I was writing it in my Ipod, and sorry it was also a bit shorter than the other chapter, soon the chapters will be longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

When Amata was outside the clinic, she saw that she wasn't in a normal town like the ones that were seen in the history class back in the vault, it was full if dirt and the houses were made of scraps of metal and there was an atomic bomb.  
The fact that the town was built around the bomb surprised Amata and she soon figured out why the town was called "Megaton"  
"So" Church said "that house near the entrance is your friend's house, the highest building is Moriarty,s saloon, you should go there if you want a drink, and the building up here is The Craterside Supply, the owner is Moira just be careful she's... different"  
"Thank you church, but can I ask you a question?"  
"Sure what is it?"  
"What is your first name?"  
Church looked troubled when Amata asked that.  
"I-I don't want to talk about the past, anything else you need to know?"  
"Yes, did Zoe tell you where she went?"  
"Hmm, I don't think so, you should go to Moriarty's anyone there could tell you where she went"  
Amata nodded and ran to the saloon, when she entered she noticed a kind of zombie in the bar.  
"Gah, what are you?"  
"My name is Gob, smoothskin what's yours?"  
"You wouldn't care dryface"  
"Hmm, another disrespectful smoothskin"  
Amata was thinking on what she said, soon she knew that she said the wrong things and she let herself get controlled by her impulses.  
"I'm so sorry Gob I didn't realize what I was saying"  
Gob's face made a gesture of surprise, no human had ever told him that he was sorry.  
"Do you really mean it smoothskin?"  
Amata nodded as Gob smiled.  
"Thank you smoothskin, I thought that you were going to hit me or something else"  
"Well, I was thinking to do it a while ago"  
"You know what? Because you have been a nice person, I think I'll give you a discount on the drinks"  
Amata was glad that she had a friend in this new world, and she hoped that it would stay that way.  
She then saw a man that looked like the owner of this place, he soon started to yell at Gob.  
"What the fuck are you doing talking to the customers, don´t you see that you will scare them off?, if you do that again you will have your debt paid in 2 years"  
He then turned to Amata and said  
"I´m so sorry that this... thing was talking to you, please stay"  
"Are you Moriarty?"  
The man gave her a puzzled look  
"Well yes, why"  
"I need some answers"  
"Answers? Lady, I´m not a fucking information center, if you want answers go ask the citizens"  
Amata was running out of patience, she would soon hurt him if he didn´t tell him what she wanted to know.  
"Just give me the answers I need and i´ll leave"  
"I already told you, go ask the fucking citizens"  
Amata was tired of asking nicely, she grabbed Moriarty and threw him into the bathroom nearby, she grabbed his gun and said  
"Either you give me then answers to everything I ask you or i´ll blow your fucking brain out"  
Moriarty laughed and said  
"If you are that tough then do it"  
Amata was blinded by her rage, but she soon realized that she couldn´t kill him, but she could leave him wounded  
"You´re right, I can´t kill you but I can make you suffer"  
Amata then threw him to the sink and shot him in the legs making him lose his balance and fall, she soon started kicking him, Moriarty was coughing blood but she didn´t care.  
Gob then ran and grabbed Amata to stop her from killing Moriarty, when Amata was grabbed by Gob she felt a pain in her chest, she looked in her Pip-Boy and saw that her Karma was lowered drastically, the pain was so great that she soon passed out.

**Hello people, thank you for supporting me and my story, again this was writen in my Ipod and that´s why it looks like this, if you have recomendations or reviews tell them, also if you get annoyed that this is writen this way and you want me to change it, feel free to say so, also Zoe will appear in the other chapters, and what happened to Amata will be revealed later on.**

**Anyway thanks for everything.**


	4. Chapter 4

Amata was dreaming, she was in the vault with Zoe, but something wasn't right.  
Zoe looked at Amata like if she had never seen her before.  
"Why did you do that? You almost killed a person, that isn't like you, you've changed and not for good"  
"What I did, was because if you, only to find you..."  
Zoe looked disappointed.  
"I don't care if you did it because of love, you almost killed a man"  
"Zoe, you know that I love you and that I would do anything for you"  
Zoe sighed and said  
"That's why I told you to never leave the vault, you would change, goodbye Amata"  
Amata ran after her but something blocked her from leaving the door of the vault, she was pounding her fist against an invisible wall and then-then.  
Amata woke up in a strange room possibly in one of Moriarty's Saloon, she saw a ghoul dressed as a bartender.  
"How are you smoothskin?"  
"Gob? Is that you? What I happened?"  
"You passed out, I don't know what happened to you, you went savage"  
Amata was really unsure of what was going on.  
Her whole mind was foggy, she didn't think straight, she didn't even see Gob in the way he should of been seen, there were three Gobs and their faces were distorted, she wanted to throw up, but when was about to do it nothing came out.  
"Gob, how long was I out?"  
"Hmm, about 1 day"  
"Ok then, so I should get to work"  
"Work? You don't even know where your friend is"  
"True, but the people might know"  
"I'm gonna save you the trouble of asking you where she is. She's on the Galaxy News Radio tower"  
"Thank you Gob, I will see you around"  
Amata immediately got up from the bed and ran down the stairs to the exit.  
When she exited the saloon, she suddenly remembered that she couldn't go to the wasteland without a weapon, she wondered where her 10mml gun was.  
She thought it might be at the Crater Side Supply, she ran down until she found a badly painted sign that said:  
"The Crater Side Supply"  
Amata went in immediately.  
When she got in she saw a person putting a rifle on her forehead.  
The man said:  
"What do you want with Moira?"  
"I just want to talk to her"  
"Hmm, ok, but if you try anything funny, you die"  
Amata walked rapidly past him and found a redhead on the counter.  
"I suppose you are Moira"  
"Yes, I'm the owner if the Crater Side Supply, hey, I think that you could help me"  
"Help you in what exactly?"  
"Well, I'm trying to write a survival guide for the wasteland, and you can help me do that, I've got another person working for me, you could help her"  
"Ok, where did you send her?"  
"She should be in the Robco factory, you know where it is right?"  
"Not really"  
"Ok let me see your map"  
Amata gave her wrist to Moira, she was surprised that a wastelander knew how to handle a Pip-Boy.  
"There that's it, it's marked in your map"  
"Thank you Moira, but how do you know how to handle a Pip-Boy?"  
"Oh it's the other person helping me, she has a Pip-Boy. What was her name? Oh yes it was Zoe"  
Amata was surprised to hear her name, she suddenly asked  
"Is she in the Robco factory?"  
"Yes, if you leave now you might get a chance to be with her"  
Amata without saying a thank you ran out of megaton, when she was far away of Megaton she remembered that she needed to know about her gun. Oh well, she thought she might find a dead wastelander with some weapons and armor.  
She then found a bandit with the same 10mml gun and some ammo, she took the bandit armor leaving the body naked, she didn't care if the body got eaten.  
Luckily she found the armor, the dangers that she was about to face were terrifying and dangerous, with her simple vault 101 jumpsuit she would of died just after she left Megaton.


	5. Chapter 5

The road to the Robco facility was long and treacherous, she had to fight some boatflies and some molerats, after some time she saw a tower and a factory, she thought that it would be safer to go to the factory first and find Zoe, then she could go and explore.  
The facility was tightly closed and damaged, the bricks outside we're falling apart by minute, without wasting a minute she entered the facility.  
The facility was like a museum, there was the different types and models if the robots, she didn't care about the tags do she never knew the actual names of the robots, so she just went past them, soon she encountered a lot of broken robots, some were burned, and some were some just piles of goo.  
She heard some voices, shoutings of pain and some of somebody giving commands, Amata ran to the door where the shoutings originated.i  
She pushed the door and she saw a woman dressed in a kind of armor that were seen in the ads on the vault without the helmet, and she saw Zoe.  
Zoe didn't recognize her at first, she went to Amata to kill her, because she thought that she was a bandit.  
"Zoe wait! Stop!"  
But it was too late, Zoe had already lain a blow on her forehead, luckily she could slow her movement so she could knock her out.  
The last thing Amata saw was Zoe's riffle near her head, then everything went black.

1 Day later

Amata woke up on a bed, the ceiling looked like the ones on the vault, her vision wasn't that good, she felt very dizzy, she heard some voices.  
"Give me a Stimpack"  
"Will she be ok?"  
"She will be sweetie"  
Her vision faded out again.  
"Uhh, what is going on?"  
Amata woke up with a familiar face looking at her.  
"Don't worry darling, you'll be OK"  
"Zoe? Is that you? Gosh, I'm so glad you're here, what happened?"  
"I almost killed you, it was an accident"  
"Don't worry, I'm ok"  
Zoe had a smile as soon as she said that, she then kissed her.  
"I missed you"  
"I missed you too, Amata"  
"What happened? How did I get here?"  
"Well, when you arrived to the place where I and Star crossed paladin were, I thought that you were a bandit and, I knocked you out"  
"It hurt like hell"  
Amata and Zoe chuckled, it was a while since she laughed, there was no reason to laugh before.  
"Yeah, guess it did, but who would want to smash a pretty face like yours?"  
"Many people would. Did you find your father?"  
"Yes, he is outside"  
"Great, now, could you tell me what the hell is going on? How did you survive all these days without getting a broken bone or something"  
"I got mutated"  
"What? But when?"  
"Ehh, just a while ago, I was working with Moira on her book, then she told me that she needed a test subject for a part of radiation, I agreed to do it, then I went to the water around the bomb, and I started to drink it, so then I got a radiation poisoning above 600 RAD meter on my Pip-Boy, Moira said that she would fix me up, she did but with a little cost, she said that when I had been cured, she got something wrong and I got mutated, thankfully, my mutation was a good one, when I have my RAD meter above 600 my limbs will regenerate, or so says my Pip-Boy"  
"Well, that´s good"  
"Yes, would you want to have a look around Project Purity, Ms. Almodovar?"  
"Of course, Ms. Rodriguez"  
Project Purity was the project Zoe´s father had been working on before she was born, it consisted on making a purifier to clean the water on The Capital Wasteland, he abandoned it because Zoe was born, right after Catherine died.  
"Did your father build all of this?"  
"Not by himself, he had other scientists helping him like Dr. Madison Li"  
James was flicking some switches on the control pad, he saw Amata and Zoe walking around the control chamber.  
"Zoe! I need your help with something here, you too can help Amata"  
Amata smiled-"Just when we were younger right?"  
"Yeah, now let´s go"  
"So how are you feeling Amata? The blow Zoe gave you was a big one, you were almost dragged in a comatose state"  
"I´m feeling OK James"  
"Good, now the thing I need you to do is this one, you will need to change the fuses and boot up the mainframe, they were damaged after Zoe´s fight with the Super Mutants, here are the fuses, is anyone of you good in repairing things?"  
"Ooh, I´m very good at repairing stuff. That was why in my G.O.A.T. I got a Pip-Boy repairer" Zoe said  
"Ok, darling you repair them, now is anyone of you good with computers or robots?"  
Amata wasn´t the best in computing stuff, but she knew that she could be their best bet right now.  
"well, I´m good with computers, I might be able to help"  
"Great Amata, now get to work, the sooner the better"  
They left James to his work, they went to the basement, Amata was surprised at seeing all those mutilated bodies on the floor, some were blown up.  
"Zoe, did you kill all of these things"  
"Yes, they die horribly somehow, they just explode when I shoot them, it´s funny but scary"  
When they found the fuse box Zoe went to work right away, she was faster than anyone in the vault, after some minutes she was done.  
"Ok, let´s go to the Main computer"  
They instantly found the computer.  
"Ok, I´ll go and reboot it"  
Amata wasn't the best but she got the work done in some minutes.  
"Ok Amata, let´s go and talk to my father on the intercom"  
They found an intercom right next to them, these things were all over the basement.  
"Dad, we fixed everything, you can start the machine"  
"_Ok, darling, but first you should drain the pipes, then we will talk about how we should do this without attracting too much attention, you can help too Amata, you might get the work done faster, goodbye, I´ll be waiting for you up here_"  
"Ok you heard my father, let´s go to the pipes"  
"You seem very enthusiastic about going into some dirty pipes"  
"Hah, sais the one who doesn't care if she drinks toilet water"  
"hey, it was only once, and I was very thirsty, there was no nuka-cola, now let´s go"  
They soon reached the pipes entrance.  
"Ready to go into a possibly irradiated pipe?"  
"Yeah, but it´s your fault if I grow another boob or arm"  
"Ok, I might have enjoyed those options, they may be put into good use"  
"I´ll show you what putting into good use is"  
"Hah, let´s just go in"  
They went inside the pipes, thankfully they were not irradiated, but just smelly, they soon found the flood, they easily drained it, weirdly, there was another intercom there, they used to call dad.  
"Dad, we drained the pipes, we will be going up there now"  
"_Ok sweetie, I´ll just open the doors and… What? Oh crap just what I needed, girls there seems to be a problem with the control system, just sit tight I´ll open them soon"  
_Soon a giant ship landed on the platform above, Zoe saw some Enclave soldiers getting down.  
"Shit, Amata the Enclave soldiers are coming down here, we´re in trouble, give me a grenade"  
"What? You´ll kill us"  
"No, just do as I say"  
Amata obeyed her, Zoe threw the grenade at the door, smashing it open with a loud blast, Amata and Zoe went out unharmed.  
They ran to the exit, as soon as they went out an Enclave soldier appeared saying halt and other things before he started to shoot, Amata and Zoe ducked behind some sand or flesh sacks they found.  
Zoe, which was a good shot, killed him in one shot, they ran to the control room, finding the Enclave soldiers and their commander inside the control chamber, Dr. Li was outside, but James was inside with the Enclave.  
"You must understand, you can´t just break into a private experiment"  
"What we only ask of you, doctor is to give us the code to this machine"  
"I must insist, I can´t give you the code"  
"Then I´ll have to take it by force"  
The "commander" shot one of the scientists.  
"Now, if you want your precious scientists to live, you might as well give me the code"  
"All right, don´t hurt anyone"  
James went to the control pad and started to type some numbers, Zoe caught a glimpse of them, she only saw the number 6.  
"Why are you taking so long"  
"Just a minute, these machines are old, they take a lot of time to make them work"  
just after James said that, a kind of smoke came out of the ventilation system, that was irradiated smoke.  
The soldiers were dying, James went to the window of the door, he shouted:  
"Run, run!" 


End file.
